Akatsuki Note
by WizardPain
Summary: When a man named Nagato Pein finds a Death Note in his home village, his destiny to unite many will be revealed, and all the unseen secrets will be unveiled.
1. 1 - Welcome to the world of Shinigami

It was a day like any other for the young man known by the name Pein. He had no family, and not much was known about him, he traveled alone with his childhood friend, Konan, and recently with the war in his home ending, it was the new dawn. The land in which he lives is constantly drenched with a torrential downpour of rain, endless rain. Strange enough, was this day, that for a brief moment, the rain stopped, which only happens on very substantial circumstances. Walking back to his home, was the moment his life was forever changed. in the brief time in which this rain stopped, a book falls from the sky, which is narrowly saved from the ocean-like lower ground of the village. "Death Note" Read the book, the instructions read simply "Whoever's name is written in this book, will die."

"Hm, this can't be legit, no way. But why would it stop raining if this was some sick joke? Only one way to find out..." Pein hides the strange notebook in his cloak. As he arrives, he's immediately greeted by Konan, who is confounded by his strange behavior. "I have to test this on someone, someone who deserves no better than death" he writes the name in bold letters "Hanzo of the Salamander" the name of the country's current leader. The book stated that 45 seconds after the name was written the person would die of a heart attack, he timed everything perfectly, until...

"PEIN! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Pein rushed down the stairs to see the breaking news update on the television

"Leader of Amegakure, Hanzo of the Salamander has died of a heart attack. A new leader will be determined by the united nations" Pein begins thinking

"My god, it worked, my vengeance is finally come for him killing my best friend, after all these years...with this Death Note...I can bring and end to the endless rain of the village!" Pein runs immediately back upstairs, Konan still completely dumbfounded by his sudden anxiety and hastiness. A masked man in a robe marked with a red cloud appears behind Pein, startling him.

"Greetings, Mr. Pein, my name is Tobi" Pein is astonished by the man "Shush boy, nobody can see or hear me but you, now let me explain everything to you. I am of a ranking of a clan known as the Uchiha, we are the death gods of this world, disguised as ordinary individuals. Our red eyes known as the Sharingan are the main identification of our ranks. You did not end up with this book by coincidence, I've been watching you. You have what it takes to be interesting indeed, your goals for vengeance and your intelligence, you will go far. But, you are only one of many who will receive the Death Note, it is carried by many every thousands of years or so, almost every great war is started over one, but, I too, have a Death Note, like anybody Pein, you are not god, I can see your name and your life expectancy right now, I could kill you at will and add your remaining years to my life, but that would be pointless, you see, you have a power and I have a power, I suggest a compromise that fits both our needs. You posses the Rinnegan, in exchange for my powers, I will be taking your eyes when your time has come, your death will mark the apocalypse, congratulations Pein, you have become a deity. Another Shinigami will arrive to see the one you live with, when the time comes, your fate will be revealed. You can either follow my orders, and achieve your goals, or do things your own way, but whatever your choice may be, welcome, to the world of the Shinigami."


	2. 2 - Starting The Team

The next day, Pein awakes, of course still deeply bothered by the death god with the creepy mask standing over him.

"Don't be alarmed, just forget I'm even here"

"That's awful hard to do when there's a freakin' death god standing over me when I wake up" Pein walks downstairs, of course Tobi follows him, and if he were to make a scene now he'd only look like a Schizophrenic.

"Good-morning Pein!" Konan hugs Pein as she always would when he wakes up, and as usual she had his breakfast made, well, except for today, when they had run out of eggs. "Oh don't worry, I'll go to the store, you went yesterday, I'm sorry" Konan of couse being able to transform into paper would not take long at all.

"Hey kid, you do realize this is fate, right?" Pein suddenly notices the empty egg carton in the trash and Tobi shaking the egg shells out of his pocket.

"What the hell did you do with those?"

"Ate them, damn good actually, they don't feed us decent food for the life of us back in the Shinigami world" Most of the Shinigami were slaughtered by one of their own brethren, to protect them from the rival nations finding out about the Death Note and using it for malicious purposes, but sadly they still seem to fall into the wrong hands.

"Oh, and what might this be?" Konan picks up a strange notebook blowing in the wind. "Death Note, oh this is a load of garbage" She throws the notebook on the ground and walks away, only to see a large plant-like creature materialize from the ground in front of her "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?" She yells alarmed at the creature, who bore a similar resemblance to a Venus Fly Trap, half it's body black, expressionless, cold ,and the other half, white, with feelings and emotions, and some sense of conscience. The creature wore the same robes as Tobi, but lacked the eyes of the Shinigami.

"We are Zetsu" the creature spoke, seemingly both sides have a separate voice, and separate opinions.

"You see Pein, I sent Zetsu to give Konan the Death Note as well, it belonged to a former Shinigami, who I see fit as your recruit, allow me to explain.."

"The minute you touched the book we left, you became its owner" The white side spoke "The book is yours, it is not a joke, or a lie, it belongs to the Shinigami, a one you know, Nagato Pein has also found one of these, and killed your country's leader with it. It is your destiny to use the Death Note along side him, only then can you achieve your lifelong goal"

"And that is our initial pla-" Tobi was cut off, as he heard the door open

"Okay Pein, where is it, come clean" Pein tries to act innocent "Don't play dumb with me" She shows him her Death Note "I know you have one too, hand it to me, and I'll hand you mine" Pein pulls out his Death Note and exchanges it with Konan, giving them the ability to see and hear Tobi and Zetsu together.

"Today we commemorate the foundation of our new organization, the Akatsuki" Konan and Pein donned the cloaks of the Shinigami, they had several new recruits coming forward to join the S-Rank organization. "Sasori of the Red Sand, a puppet master, The Sennin Orochimaru, One of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, and, the remaining Shinigami, Itachi Uchiha, who you will be filled in about at another time" Sasori, through the use of Orochimaru's spy Kabuto, had been partnered with Orochimaru himself. Kisame Hoshigaki, who lacked a partner, was to be arranged with Itachi Uchiha. "Uchiha Itachi, a former Shinigami, he destroyed most of the Shinigami known as the "Uchiha Clan" as the members of the hidden village they were a part of were suspect of their actions, as a result, his memories were erased and his Death Note taken, same with his brother, Sasuke. They believe they are no more than regular clansmen, but they still have powers of Sharingan, all but the Shinigami's eye. Since Zetsu will be a recruit, everyone will touch the Death Note in some way. Uchiha Itachi will regain his memory, but not his eyes, nor his Death Note, but he will work with you under us.


End file.
